1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating and air-conditioning system for a motor vehicle, having a conditioning housing in which at least one heat exchanger is integrated and which has a plurality of air outlet openings for guiding air to front interior zones of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Heating and air-conditioning systems, in general, are known. In one known heating and air-conditioning system having a simple design, temperature control is possible only in the front interior zones, and no additional temperature control at the rear is provided. Heating and air-conditioning systems of this type are used, particularly in relatively small passenger vehicles.
Heating and air-conditioning systems of a more complicated design are also known (DE 197 31 908 A1 or FR 27 78 152 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,677 A). In these heating and air-condition systems, temperature control of the rear interior zones is provided in addition to temperature control of the front interior zones. The heating and air-conditioning systems illustrated in the above-mentioned publications have relatively large conditioning housings in which all of the temperature-control and the control and air-guiding functions both for the front interior zones and for the rear interior zones are integrated. By means of these more complicated heating and air-conditioning systems, individual temperature control of the rear region or of the front region of the particular motor vehicle is possible. Such heating and air-conditioning systems are particularly suitable for relatively large, well-equipped passenger vehicles.
Therefore, depending on the desired design of a given motor vehicle, different conditioning housings must be produced and fitted accordingly.